


here comes your man

by Fyrchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrchan/pseuds/Fyrchan
Summary: !translationИваизуми оставляет свой сотовый на скамейке, и пока Суга отводит взгляд от Иваизуми, телефон загорается новым сообщением:«Ива-чан», — говорится в нем, — «хорошего дня! Удачи! <3 <3 <3».Суга поперхнулся: трудно представить, чтобы кто-то называл хмурого и сурового доктора Иваизуми «Ива-чан», но с браком, вероятно, приходят всевозможные вольности.«Госпожа Иваизуми, должно быть, очень любящая жена», — думает Суга. —«Передача домашнего бенто и отправка любовных сообщений»...Никто толком ничего не знает о новом хирургическом резиденте — докторе Иваизуми. Кроме того, что он женат. Суга полон решимости узнать о нем побольше и сделать его своим другом в процессе.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	here comes your man

**Author's Note:**

> A Russian translation of [here comes your man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378066) by [newamsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newamsterdam/pseuds/newamsterdam)
> 
> Publish on ficbook [HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10093216)
> 
> * Врачи-резиденты (ординаторы) — врачи на стажировке. Окончили медицинскую школу, получили степень доктора медицины и теперь готовятся стать врачом определенного типа — например, педиатром или хирургом. В первый год такого обучения ординаторов иногда называют интернами.

Первая смена Иваизуми Хаджиме в среду. Что само по себе необычно, потому что большинство новых резидентов* начинают циклично — по понедельникам. Но доктор Иваизуми — ангел рабочего места — согласился поменяться сменами с коллегой еще до того, как официально приступил к работе.

И это именно то сотрудничество, которое Суга предпочитает видеть в своей больнице.

— Ты ведь тоже всё еще резидент, знаешь, — напоминает Яку, когда они все садятся обедать в пятницу.  
— И многие люди меняются сменами, — добавляет Куроо, вгрызаясь в яблоко.  
— Он — хирург, — говорит Мисаки. — Он все равно не мог бы поменяться с тобой сменами.

Очевидно, никто из них не понимает сути дела: Суга не хочет, чтобы кто-то менялся с ним сменами. Он просто хочет, чтобы больница, в которой он работает, была наполнена людьми, которые готовы помогать друг другу. А не старыми авторитетными врачами, которые больше заботятся о результатах, чем о том, действительно ли их молодые коллеги собираются упасть замертво после восемнадцатичасовой смены.

— Да-да, — говорит Куроо. — Когда-нибудь мы поддержим вашу кандидатуру на пост главврача, доктор Сугавара.  
— Не в этом суть, — фыркает Суга.  
— Лёгок на помине, — говорит Мисаки, указывая подбородком на дверь. Все четверо оборачиваются, чтобы увидеть темноволосую голову, заглядывающую в кафетерий и так же быстро выглядывающую снова.  
— Эй! — зовёт Суга, потому что прошло уже три дня, а он первый раз видит лишь волосы знаменитого доктора Иваизуми. — Вы можете поесть здесь! Не стесняйтесь!

Через мгновение доктор появляется снова, одетый в мятый комплект бирюзового костюма и ламинированный бейджик, прикрепленный к поясу. Он крепко сложен, его загорелые руки обнажены под короткими рукавами рубашки. На лбу у него застыла зловещая морщина, и в том, как он держится, чувствуется какая-то тяжесть. Хотя под мышкой у него зажат ярко раскрашенный бенто.

— Не хочу никого беспокоить, — бормочет он хриплым от усталости голосом. Или, может быть, так и звучит его настоящий голос. — Мне нужно ответить на звонок, — добавляет он, поднимая сотовый телефон, зажатый в одной руке.

Он выглядит немного потрепанным. С другой стороны, он, вероятно, только что закончил длинную смену. Он безукоризненно чист, как обычно и должны выглядеть хирурги, однако его колючие волосы кое-где взъерошены, а кое-где — ровны, а одна штанина его хирургического костюма задрана на белые кроссовки. Его плечи напряжены, как будто он детская заводная игрушка, которую не выпускают из рук.

— О, шумите сколько хотите, — беззаботно говорит Куроо. — Серьезно, вы не можете так легко стать самым раздражающим человеком в кафетерии.  
— Эта честь принадлежит медбрату Терушиме, — мрачно бормочет Мисаки, потирая виски, как будто сама мысль об этом вызывает у нее мигрень.  
— А, хорошо... — доктор Иваизуми слегка переминается с ноги на ногу. — Спасибо, — говорит он, прежде чем направиться к пустому столику в нескольких футах.

Его новое место в конечном итоге дает Суге идеальную точку обзора. Хотя он делает вид, что смотрит на пространство между Куроо и Яку, а не прямо на Иваизуми. Не то чтобы Суга следил за ним. Он просто... любопытный. Хирургические интерны уже полюбили Иваизуми, как и его услуги. За три дня он уже заработал себе репутацию, но он в самом деле ни с кем не говорил, и Суга стал ненасытно любопытен.

Может ли это быть предметом гордости, что он знает всех в больнице? По крайней мере, он находится в дружеских отношениях с большинством. И он не позволит Иваизуми Хаджиме стать исключением.

На самом деле он не собирается становиться главным врачом, что бы там ни утверждал Куроо...

И если Иваизуми просто застенчив, что ж, тогда Суга — идеальный человек, чтобы перетянуть его в их ряды.

Но сейчас он просто наблюдает. Иваизуми аккуратно распаковывает свой бенто, раскладывает маленькие пластиковые тарелочки с рисом, овощами и тофу и кладет на колени бледно-зеленую салфетку, в которую была завернута коробка. Прежде чем приступить к еде, он стучит по своему мобильному телефону и балансирует им между плечом и ухом.

Он слегка горбится над белым пластмассовым столом, а затем бормочет в трубку: 

— Привет, это я.

Суга не слышит, что говорят на другом конце провода, но Иваизуми тут же хмурится: 

— Нет, — говорит он, — я в столовой. Ты просто говори, ладно?

С кем бы он ни разговаривал, похоже, у него нет проблем с этой установкой, потому что, пока Иваизуми методично ест свою еду, он просто слушает то, что ему говорят. Иногда он отвечает односложно или издает какой-нибудь неопределенный утвердительный звук, но в остальном — бо́льшую часть часа сидит молча.

— « _В этом нет ничего необычного_ », — думает Суга, на автопилоте поглощая свою еду. Он постоянно звонит Дайчи с работы, просто чтобы услышать его голос. Или, по крайней мере, он делал это до того, как Дайчи взялся за это международное задание и разрушил все часовыми поясами.

Что еще интереснее, так это то, что Иваизуми начинает расслабляться, слушая односторонний разговор. Его сгорбленные плечи постепенно опускаются от ушей, и в конце концов он отодвигает свой пустой бенто, чтобы опереться локтями на стол. Лёгкая улыбка играет на его губах.

Это полная трансформация, и Суга не может не разглядеть проблески того человека, которым должен быть Иваизуми, когда не сосредоточен на суровости операционной.

— Хорошо, — наконец говорит Иваизуми. — Мне нужно вернуться к работе. Поговорим позже. Да. И ты тоже.

Он кладет трубку, засовывает телефон в карман, снова упаковывает бенто и вытирает стол. Это приносит ему больше очков — никто не хочет крошек по их общему пространству.

Иваизуми встает и шагает обратно к двери, немного задержавшись у стола Суги.

— Было приятно познакомиться, — говорит он, выглядя немного нерешительно. — Меня зовут Иваизуми, я только начал работать в хирургии.  
— « _Мы знаем_ », — почти говорит Суга, но вместо этого ослепительно улыбается: — Это здорово — встретиться с вами. Меня зовут Сугавара, я врач-терапевт.  
— Мисаки Хана. Педиатрия, — слегка машет рукой Мисаки.  
— Куроо, психиатр, — вставляет Куроо, отдавая честь двумя пальцами.  
— Я акушер-гинеколог, — заканчивает Яку. — Яку Мориске.

Иваизуми кивает каждому из них по очереди. 

— Думаю, мы еще увидимся, — он лишь слегка улыбается им перед уходом, и Суга считает это монументальной победой.  
  


* * *

  
Две недели спустя Суга ловит сплетничающий медперсонал:

— Нет, это случается примерно два раза в неделю, — говорит Терушима, сидя на одном из столов кафетерия и держа вокруг себя компанию из пяти других медработников. — Без сомнения, кто-то принес ему обед прямо на стойку регистрации!  
— И кто же этот кто-то? — спрашивает один из его спутников.  
— Секретарша мне не сказала, — хнычет Терушима. — Та самая, которая не дает мне свой номер телефона!  
— Никто не хочет давать тебе свой номер, — кричит Мисаки с другого конца кафетерия, прежде чем перевернуть страницу своей книги, чтобы показать, что она не заинтересована в том, чтобы продолжать диалог.

Терушима показывает ей язык, но не настаивает. 

— Во всяком случае, она сильно покраснела, когда рассказывала мне об этом. «Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что доктор Иваизуми нормально питается!» Бр-р, — Терушима проводит рукой по лицу. — Этот парень не пробыл здесь и месяца, а уже половина персонала потеряла от него голову.  
— Я немного ревную, — говорит его друг. — Если у него уже есть кто-то, кто готовит ему обед, то это рушит многие надежды.  
— Не начинай, — надувшись, говорит Терушима. — Если он уже занят, так даже лучше. Это достаточно трудно — устраивать свидание в этом месте.  
— Может быть, если бы ты не носил эти отвратительные желтые халаты, — кричит Мисаки, качая головой.

Терушима поворачивается к ней лицом: 

— Ты действительно участвуешь в этом разговоре или нет?  
— Перестань сидеть на столе, — говорит Мисаки, — люди с него едят.

Терушима ворчит себе под нос, но через мгновение послушно опускается на стул. Суга воспользовался секундной паузой, чтобы сбежать и присоединиться к Мисаки за ее столом, предпочитая не обращать внимания на то, что под белым халатом на ней желтая блузка того же оттенка, что и халат Терушимы.

— Ну и что же, какие мысли? — спрашивает он, выдвигая стул. — Мама? Девушка? Жена?  
— А? — Мисаки моргает, отрываясь от книги. — О, Иваизуми. Разве он не слишком молод для свадьбы?  
— Должно быть, он примерно нашего возраста, — задумчиво произносит Суга. — Двадцать шесть — это не так уж и мало.  
— Он очень молод, — возмущенно говорит Мисаки. — Я определенно слишком молода, чтобы выходить замуж, Суга. Не пытайся убедить меня в обратном.  
— Ладно-ладно, — Суга разводит руками. — Значит, девушка?  
— Или парень, — предполагает Мисаки.  
— Если бы только у нас были столь же преданные люди, — вздыхает Суга. — Прямо сейчас домашний бенто звучит довольно неплохо.

Мисаки закатывает глаза:

— Не вздумай начинать. Савамура-кун все время неожиданно появляется здесь и приглашает тебя на обед.  
— Он уехал. На шесть недель, — ворчит Суга.  
— Переживешь.  
  


* * *

  
Прошло еще несколько дней, прежде чем Суга снова столкнулся с Иваизуми. На этот раз в раздевалке. Он, должно быть, только что пришел на смену, потому что его сумка на скамейке перед шкафчиками наполовину открыта, а сам он в процессе стягивания своей футболки.

У Суги нет никаких иллюзий относительно того, насколько он привлекателен — тот факт, что он был с Дайчи в течение восьми лет, не сделал ничего, чтобы подавить их ухаживания, — но он не может не чувствовать себя немного неадекватным, когда сталкивается с полуодетым Иваизуми Хаджиме.

Честно говоря, он хирург. Как он вообще успевает поддерживать пресс, не говоря уже о бицепсах?

Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд Суги, Иваизуми резко разворачивается, наконец-то освободившись от оков футболки. На шее у него висит тонкая цепочка, с которой свисает серебряное кольцо.

— А, — говорит он, уже потянувшись за своим халатом, — доктор Сугавара. Здравствуйте.  
— Можете звать меня просто Суга, — он надеется, что не покраснел. Было бы очень неловко, если бы его застали краснеющим в такой ситуации.

Иваизуми кивает и протирает голову.

— Конечно. Тогда не стесняйся называть меня просто Иваизуми.  
— Иваизуми, — кивает Суга. Это хорошо. Отказ от почетных званий и титулов — всегда правильный шаг на пути к дружбе. — А это… На тебе обручальное кольцо?

Иваизуми моргает, а затем кивает: 

— Э-э, да. Я действительно не могу носить его на пальце в операционной, так что...  
— Это так романтично! — говорит Суга, прежде чем успевает подумать об этом. — Я имею в виду, что ты все еще носишь его.  
— О, в этом нет ничего особенного, — щеки Иваизуми покраснели. Под загорелой кожей появился румянец. — Не мог бы ты передать мне это? — говорит он, указывая на свои сложенные брюки.

Суга тянется за ними, бросает их Иваизуми и поворачивается, пока доктор заканчивает одеваться. Иваизуми оставляет свой сотовый на скамейке, и пока Суга отводит взгляд от Иваизуми, телефон загорается новым сообщением:

« _Ива-чан_ », — говорится в нем, — « _хорошего дня! Удачи! <3 <3 <3_».

Суга поперхнулся: трудно представить, чтобы кто-то называл хмурого и сурового доктора Иваизуми «Ива-чан», но с браком, вероятно, приходят всевозможные вольности.

« _Госпожа Иваизуми, должно быть, очень любящая жена_ », — думает Суга. — « _Передача домашнего бенто и отправка любовных сообщений_ »...

Мгновение спустя Иваизуми уже одет, собирает свои вещи и запихивает их в шкафчик. Видя, что он собирается уходить на свою смену, Сугавара окликает его:

— Эй, ты должен пообедать со всеми нами в следующий раз, когда наши смены выровняются!

Доктор оборачивается и выглядит слегка смущенным:

— О, да. Конечно, — он потирает затылок. — Я был немного занят, обустраивался и все такое. Но мне бы этого хотелось.  
  


* * *

  
Суга сидит на кровати, одетый только в боксеры и футболку, его светлые волосы влажные и гладкие на лбу. Он поворачивает свой ноутбук туда-сюда, проверяя свою внешность через камеру. Наконец, удовлетворенный, он откидывается назад и нажимает кнопку «вызов».

Связь расплывается на мгновение, прежде чем в поле зрения появляются лицо и торс Дайчи. Он выглядит таким же аккуратным и уравновешенным, как всегда, хотя его темные волосы немного отросли, а под глазами появились тяжелые мешки. Увидев лицо Суги, он улыбается.

— Привет, — говорит он, прикрывая зевок тыльной стороной ладони. — Я скучаю по тебе.

Дайчи — в высшей степени честный человек. Поэтому он начинает каждый разговор именно с того, что он чувствует, даже если эти слова скручиваются вокруг сердца Суги и больно сжимаются.

— Привет, — выдыхает он. — Я тоже по тебе скучаю.

Дайчи смеется, устраиваясь поудобнее в своем кресле. 

— Как поживаешь? — спрашивает он и снова зевает.

Суга снова щурится: 

— Сколько сейчас времени?  
— Рано, — ворчит Дайчи.  
— Тебе нужно убедиться, что ты достаточно спишь. И достаточно ешь, и...  
— Суга, — вздыхает Дайчи. — Я в порядке. Кроме того, я предпочел бы немного повидаться с тобой, чем проспать еще час.

Суга прикусывает нижнюю губу, сдерживая улыбку. 

— Не будь таким глупым.  
— Это правда, — Дайчи откидывается на спинку кресла, и Суга видит, как мягкий утренний свет проникает в комнату из его окна. — Не хочешь рассказать мне о своем дне?

Внезапно Суга вспоминает самые важные новости дня:

— Иваизуми женат!  
— Этот новый хирург? — Дайчи выгибает бровь.  
— Да! Он женат! А жена приносит ему обед и называет его Ива-чан.  
— Это... хорошо?  
— Дайчи, — говорит Суга, наклоняясь к компьютеру, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль, — а что, если она потрясающая? Мы могли бы стать парой друзей!  
— _Пара друзей_ , — с сомнением повторяет Дайчи.  
— Ну, знаешь, друзья, которые тоже парочки! Мы могли бы ходить на поздние завтраки!  
— У нас есть друзья, которые являются парами, — говорит Дайчи, выглядя немного смущенным.  
— Асахи и Ноя не в счет, — говорит Суга. — Мы знаем их целую вечность, еще до того, как они стали парой.  
— Но теперь они пара, и они наши друзья, — говорит Дайчи, как будто ему трудно понять концепцию. Или же он просто шутит с Сугой, чтобы заставить его объясняться несколько раз.  
— Асахи и Ноя не друзья для позднего завтрака! Они… они « _мы-жили-с-одним-из-этой-пары-в-колледже-и-теперь-мы-слишком-много-знаем-друг-о-друге_ » друзья!  
— Это заняло слишком много времени, чтобы стать отдельной категорией, — говорит Дайчи, подавляя смех. — И я почти уверен, что Асахи действительно любит поздний завтрак.  
— Отлично, мы можем пригласить Асахи на завтрак, — ворчит Суга, хлопая ладонью по щеке. — Но нам также нужны друзья для позднего завтрака.  
— Ладно-ладно, — теперь Дайчи смеется всерьёз. — Так ты думаешь, доктор и мисс... Иваизуми не возражали бы пойти на поздний завтрак с гей-парой?  
— Не думаю, что Иваизуми будет это волновать, — задумчиво произносит Сугавара. — Он не похож на этот тип людей.  
— Ну что ж, тогда мы все можем пойти позавтракать.  
— Не испорти его на этот раз, — предупреждает Суга. — Помнишь, что случилось с Куроо и Кенмой?

Дайчи хмурится: 

— Как же я виноват?  
— Ты даже не пытался поладить с Куроо!  
— Он даже не пытался поладить со мной, — парирует Дайчи. — Кроме того, мы с этим справились.  
— И теперь вы друзья по спортзалу вместо того, чтобы мы четверо были друзьями по завтраку, — категорично говорит Суга. — Ты точно не будешь превращать Иваизуми в приятеля по спортзалу!  
— Не многие могут поспевать за мной и Куроо в спортзале, так что я не думаю, что тебе стоит беспокоиться об этом.  
— О, Иваизуми смог бы, поверь мне.  
  


* * *

  
Двенадцать часов спустя Суга, возможно, сожалеет о том, что, говоря об Иваизуми, он упустил то, что могло стать сексом по скайпу. Но у него есть личная заинтересованность в том, чтобы пустить корни и вырастить группу людей, вокруг которых он и Дайчи могли бы быть самими собой. Для других пар все это кажется таким автоматическим — они встречаются, их друзья встречаются, а затем, когда они становятся старше и женятся, они становятся друзьями-семьями и все вместе растят своих детей. Суга всегда знал, что его жизнь не будет иметь точно такой траектории, но, несмотря на это, он хочет создать сообщество по-своему.

Он все еще наполовину погружен в эти мысли и подавляет зевок, когда входит через раздвижные стеклянные двери больницы к лифту. Он смутно замечает человека, прислонившегося к стойке регистрации и разговаривающего с секретаршей.

Секретарша поднимает голову и машет рукой: 

— Доктор Сугавара! Доброе утро!

Мужчина, с которым она разговаривала, оборачивается при звуке его имени. Это движение привлекает внимание Суги, и он останавливается, уставившись на самого лощеного человека, которого он когда-либо видел. За исключением, возможно, доктора Шимизу из онкологии.

Он склонялся над столом, но, повернувшись, выпрямился во весь свой внушительный рост. Он был одет в впечатляюще дорогой темно-серый костюм. На запястье у него тяжелые часы, и когда он протягивает руку, чтобы осторожно убрать с глаз свои волнистые каштановые волосы, Суга замечает смутно знакомое серебряное кольцо, поблескивающее на его пальце.

Глаза у него темно-карие, почти такого же цвета, как и волосы. Но когда он смотрит на Сугу сверху вниз, они кажутся почти янтарными, освещенными каким-то расчетливым внутренним огнем. Суга чувствует, что его оценивают. Он почти уверен, что этот человек может заглянуть в его разум или даже душу.

Затем, как по щелчку выключателя, мужчина ухмыляется и снова поворачивается к секретарше:

— По-видимому, всем, кто работает в этой больнице, — десять, — говорит он мальчишеским и застенчивым голосом.

Секретарша тут же краснеет до корней волос: 

— О, я бы так не сказала...  
— Я бы сказал, — спокойно отвечает мужчина. — В том числе и нынешней компании, разумеется, — секретарша нервно смеется, явно не зная, что делать с вниманием этого слишком красивого мужчины. — В любом случае, — продолжает он, — мне нужно вернуться к работе. Но вы сможете позаботиться об этом для меня, не так ли?  
— Ну конечно!

Мужчина одаривает ее еще одной ослепительной улыбкой, но когда он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, его глаза останавливаются на Суге еще на мгновение и снова становятся холодными и расчетливыми. Однако он ничего не говорит и просто выходит через главную дверь. Его походка подчеркивает идеальный покрой его узких костюмных брюк и невероятную длину его ног.

— Ух ты, — выдыхает Суга.  
— О, доктор Сугавара, — снова окликает его секретарша. — Вы ведь идете наверх, верно? Не могли бы вы отнести это доктору Иваизуми?

Она держит в руках бенто, завернутый в бледно-голубой носовой платок с маленькими рисунками Годзиллы. Суга дважды моргает, потому что видит эти бенто уже несколько недель...

Суга поворачивается на каблуках, оглядываясь на дверь, но этого человека больше нет. В любом случае, он и не может быть...

Суга протягивает руку за бенто:

— Конечно, я буду счастлив доставить его.  
  


* * *

  
Прошла еще неделя, прежде чем Иваизуми присоединился к Суге за обедом. Именно в тот день, когда Яку, Куроо и Мисаки были заняты в другом месте. Медработники смотрят футбольный матч в углу кафетерия, крича всякий раз, когда их команда забивает гол. Суга лениво качает головой и с улыбкой поворачивается к Иваизуми:

— Твой обед выглядит идеально, как всегда, — небрежно комментирует он, наблюдая, как Иваизуми распаковывает свой тофу и палочки для еды. Иваизуми выглядит смущенным, его щеки слегка порозовели:   
— Ничего такого, правда, — бормочет он. — Готовить не так уж и трудно.  
— Эй, это нехорошо! Что бы сказала твоя жена, если бы услышала, что ты говоришь о ее тяжелой работе?

Иваизуми снова моргает, уставившись на Сугу, как будто пытается что-то понять, а затем откидывает голову назад и начинает хохотать. Искренне и безудержно. Суга видит, как другие врачи и медсестры оборачиваются и скептически смотрят на них — он сомневается, что кто-нибудь раньше видел, чтобы доктор Иваизуми так смеялся.

Тот вытирает уголки глаз, пытаясь взять себя в руки: 

— Моя _жена_ , — многозначительно говорит он, — не готовит.   
— Да?

Иваизуми качает головой:

— Честно говоря, я бы не доверял Ойкаве даже в десяти метрах от плиты. Я готовлю для нас обоих, но в последнее время я так устаю, что постоянно забываю свою еду. На самом деле это немного неловко.

_Ойкава_. Это фамилия, но Суга полагает, что это не такая уж странная форма обращения. Дайчи тоже не часто называет его Коши, и уж точно не в присутствии других людей.

— К этому трудно приспособиться, — говорит Суга, когда вспоминает, что находится в середине разговора. — Ординатура — это хуже всего.

Иваизуми хмурится:

— Рассказываешь? Я все время говорил Ойкаве, что мое расписание в конце концов устаканится. И, честно говоря, не казалось, что оно может ухудшиться после медицинской школы, но вот мы здесь.  
— И каково же это? Быть таким занятым и к тому же женатым? — Суга подпирает подбородок рукой, внезапно очень заинтересовавшись.

Иваизуми требуется мгновение, чтобы ответить, а затем он лишь пожимает плечами:

— Все нормально, — его губы слегка кривятся. — Но прямо сейчас, честно говоря, это нелегко. Мы оба так заняты, что почти не видим друг друга. Я много работаю по ночам, и мне кажется, что мы оба бодрствуем только тогда, когда другой спит, — он протягивает руку и трогает висящую под рубашкой цепочку, с которой свисает обручальное кольцо.  
— Я понимаю, каково это, — вздыхает Суга. — Мой партнер уже несколько недель находится в командировке за границей. Раньше было приятно просто знать, что он рядом, понимаешь? Даже если мы не могли видеть друг друга. Но сейчас он за миллион миль отсюда.  
— Он? — спрашивает Иваизуми. Скорее с любопытством, чем осуждающе.  
— Да, — говорит Суга, вытаскивая телефон, чтобы показать Иваизуми его прошлое: он и Дайчи стоят у озера дома в Мияги, близко склонив головы друг к другу. Один шарф обернут вокруг их шей и плеч. — Это Дайчи. Он работает в финансовой сфере и хотел получить некоторый международный опыт, прежде чем мы слишком остепенимся.  
— Хм, — говорит Иваизуми, возвращая телефон Суге через мгновение после того, как взглянул на фотографию.  
— Я думаю, что быть врачом и быть в отношениях одновременно — это всегда нелегко, — говорит Суга, поднимая подбородок к потолку.  
— Ага, — бормочет Иваизуми. — К тому же Ойкава ужасно не любит одиночество. Нам обоим лучше, когда мы вместе, общаемся и все такое. В одиночку Ойкава может немного выйти из-под контроля.

— « _А ты становишься немного отшельником_ », — думает Суга, но пытается приободриться, говоря: 

— По крайней мере, мы не будем в таком положении вечно, — услышав это, Иваизуми по-волчьи ухмыляется ему:  
— О, да, я слышал, что твой десятилетний план — «стать главным врачом».

Суга чувствует, как его бледные щеки краснеют. 

— Не слушай ничего, что говорит Куроо. Он с медицинской точки зрения зависим от того, чтобы создавать шум.

Иваизуми смеется, тепло и немного грубовато: 

— Ах, да? Это очень плохо. Я думаю, у тебя неплохо это получится. Судя по всему.

Суга не может ничего поделать и слегка посмеивается в ответ:

— Ты все еще новичок, Иваизуми. Может быть, тебе стоит подождать, прежде чем делать такие выводы.

Иваизуми лишь пожимает плечами: 

— Раньше я никогда не ошибался, когда шел на поводу у своего первого инстинкта.  
  


* * *

  
Стараясь быть более сговорчивым, Суга не ложится спать до часа ночи, болтая с Дайчи. Это та близость, в которой они оба нуждались какое-то время, но на следующее утро, когда Суга добирается до больницы, он все еще сонный.

К сожалению, это не то утро, когда он может быть вне игры. Потому что кое-кто уже поджидает его в вестибюле, на этот раз в светло-сером костюме и мятной рубашке.

Суга моргает, глядя на того же красивого мужчину, которого он видел раньше, пытаясь понять, почему он идет к нему и с такой целью. Он останавливается в нескольких шагах от Суги, критически разглядывая его.

— Хм, — говорит он, как будто рассматривает меню в пятизвездочном ресторане. — Вы очень красивый.

Суга хмурится: 

— Прошу прощения?  
— Это комплимент, — беззаботно говорит мужчина, и голос его колеблется между шелком и сталью.   
— Спасибо, — говорит Суга. Выражение его лица не меняется от твердого неодобрения. — Похоже, вам не нужна медицинская помощь, так почему же вы все время находитесь в нашей больнице без надобности?

Мужчина наклоняется, и Суга снова остро ощущает разницу в росте между ними.

— Не подумайте ни о чем таком, Сугавара Коши, — говорит мужчина, и все притворство вежливости исчезает из его тона.  
— Вообще-то, доктор Сугавара, — Суга поднимает подбородок, глядя мужчине прямо в глаза. — Я не думаю, что мы достаточно хорошо знаем друг друга, чтобы вы могли называть меня по имени, поскольку я не знаю, кто вы.

Мужчина слегка фыркает, как будто его оскорбляет то, что его не сразу узнают. Может быть, он какая-то знаменитость, судя по тому, как он себя ведет...

— Мне пора на работу, — наконец говорит он, скользя мимо Суги к дверям. Когда он проходит мимо, Суга слышит, как он бормочет: — А я думал, что мне придется беспокоиться обо всех врачах…

Это очень странное утро, и у Суги не хватает умственной энергии, чтобы изучить его внимательно.  
  


* * *

  
В этот день он трижды проходит мимо Иваизуми в коридоре, но каждый раз Иваизуми спешит в операционную. По крайней мере, так думает Суга, когда тот отказывается встретиться с ним взглядом или молчит. И он не приходит в кафетерий, чтобы поесть за все время, что Суга там.

Это вполне нормально... У каждого врача бывают дни, когда он занят больше других. Поэтому Суга пожимает плечами и продолжает вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, когда видит Иваизуми.

И Иваизуми не совсем груб в ответ. Но он отстраняется или вообще не признает Сугу. И после недели такого обращения Суга начинает бояться, как будто он сделал что-то не так, хотя он не может понять, что изменилось.

Когда в конце дня он застает Иваизуми в раздевалке, Суга встаёт перед ним, скрестив руки на груди:

— Я сделал что-то не так?

Иваизуми выглядит пристыженным, когда встречает взгляд Суги, и тут же отрицательно качает головой:

— Нет, конечно, нет.  
— Значит, ты избегаешь меня не нарочно — говорит Суга. Иваизуми ерзает:  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо, — твердо говорит Суга, — Потому что мне кажется, что ты больше не хочешь быть моим другом. И это было бы действительно обидно, после того, как все шло хорошо.

Честно говоря, ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как они вместе обедали, не так ли? Суга мысленно прокручивает тот разговор, пытаясь понять, где он мог свернуть не туда. Ничего нового на самом деле не появилось, кроме... Дайчи! Кроме того, что партнер Суги — мужчина!

— О, — говорит Суга, когда Иваизуми на мгновение замолкает. — Тебе неприятно, что я гей?

Глаза Иваизуми широко раскрываются, и он тут же машет руками перед лицом:

— Конечно, нет.  
— Все нормально, если это правда, — продолжает Суга, несмотря на протесты Иваизуми. — То есть, я имею в виду, что это не нормально! И я честно не заморачиваюсь над тем, чтобы рассказывать об этом людям, потому что если им это не нравится, это их проблема, а не моя. Но я не думал, что ты такой человек... Я надеялся, что это не так.  
— Я и не такой, — рычит Иваизуми, стиснув зубы.  
— Тогда в чем же дело?  
— Я гей, — говорит Иваизуми, как будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире.

Суга зажимает рот обеими руками. 

— А твоя жена знает?

Иваизуми на мгновение замолкает, его плечи трясутся. Может быть, за последние несколько недель у него произошло какое-то пробуждение, и теперь он пойман в ловушку брака, которого на самом деле не хочет? Бедная миссис Иваизуми, как же она справится? Похоже, она очень любит Иваизуми.

А затем Суга понимает, что Иваизуми смеется.

— У меня нет жены, — хрипло говорит он. — У меня есть муж. Ты просто предположил, а я не знал, как прояснить это... — он делает неопределенный жест в воздухе, чтобы проиллюстрировать. — Я имею в виду, я только что переехал в этот город, и мне нравится эта больница. Мне нужно было время, чтобы во всем разобраться, потому что…  
— Потому что? — подсказывает Суга. Его мозг лихорадочно перебирает факты, которые он собрал об Иваизуми до сих пор.  
— Потому что моему мужу было очень тяжело, когда он поступил в колледж, — говорит Иваизуми, нахмурившись при воспоминании. — Мы из маленького городка, где слухи распространяются быстро, а люди беспощадны. И теперь, когда мы в новом месте, я должен был быть уверен, что он не пострадает, если мы будем откровенны. Тем более, что мы должны быть здесь по крайней мере в течение следующих нескольких лет.

В основании живота Суги образовалась яма. Обычно у него такое хорошее чутье на подобные вещи, что он не понимает, как мог так ошибиться и сделать столько неверных предположений. Может быть, он был ослеплен идеей женитьбы? Он знает много гомосексуальных пар, но ни одна из них не сделала такого шага... Он был совершенно ошеломлен.

— Прости, — бормочет он. — Но ты должен знать, что большинство врачей и персонал здесь хорошие люди. Я уверен, что они не причинят вреда ни тебе, ни твоему мужу.

Иваизуми стряхивает с себя извинения Суги:

— Все нормально. Во всяком случае, я начинаю понимать это для себя. Мы просто... Несколько дней назад мы с Ойкавой ввязались в эту дурацкую ссору, а потом в нее ввязался ты, и я не знал, как лучше с этим справиться.  
— Я ввязался? — Суга моргает.

Иваизуми проводит рукой по лицу. 

— Не беспокойся об этом. Мне нужно домой, но мы еще увидимся, ладно?  
— Конечно, — говорит Суга. Но даже после того, как Иваизуми уходит, он остается с жутким чувством.  
  


* * *

  
— Кажется, я все испортил с Иваизуми, — стонет Суга, прижимая подушку к груди и умоляюще глядя на веб-камеру.  
— Я уверен, что все не так уж плохо, — успокаивающе говорит Дайчи.  
— Нет, это определенно так. Я в основном называл его гомофобом, потому что не мог придумать никакой другой причины, по которой он не хотел быть моим другом, — Суга позволяет себе упасть на бок, тяжело вздыхая, когда вентилятор на потолке обдувает его серебристые волосы вокруг лица.  
— Суга, — говорит Дайчи,— я думаю, это было просто недоразумение. Я уверен, что он не держит на тебя зла.  
— Я держу его на себя, — говорит Суга. — Я действительно хотел быть с ним друзьями для позднего завтрака...  
— Ты все еще можете быть друзьями для позднего завтрака, — говорит Дайчи.  
— Ты так думаешь?  
— Конечно, — улыбается Дайчи. — А если нет, то всегда есть Асахи.  
— Ты хуже всех.  
  


* * *

  
Сугавара входит в комнату и видит того же хорошо одетого, устрашающего мужчину, сидящего на смотровом столе. Правда, сейчас он не очень хорошо одет, потому что на нем свободный больничный халат. Он болтает ногами, скрестив руки на груди и сжимая локти. Вся его развязность и самоуверенность, кажется, покинули его.

— Ойкава Тоору? — спрашивает Суга, заглядывая в свою папку.

Возможно, проходит слишком много времени, прежде чем он осознает это.

— Да... — начинает говорить Ойкава, но Суга обрывает его на полуслове:  
— _Вы_ миссис Иваизуми?

Ойкава слегка хмурится, а затем поднимает подбородок.

— Я не менял своего имени, — многозначительно говорит он, — но да.

Он завоевывает немного уважения Суги, не оспаривая этот титул. Суга снова переставляет кусочки в своей голове: это человек, который доставляет бенто Иваизуми, когда он забывает их дома, человек, который посылает любовные текстовые сообщения, полные смайликов и ласковых слов. Это тот же самый человек, который мелькает возле их секретарши и пристает к Суге в вестибюле его собственной больницы.

Суга, должно быть, слишком долго стоял с разинутым ртом, потому что Ойкава щелкает пальцами, чтобы вернуть себе внимание: 

— Разве вы не должен быть хорошим врачом? Вы до сих пор не спросили меня, что случилось.

Суга с трудом моргает, возвращаясь в сознание. Да, он врач. Это его работа. Менее уместные вопросы он сможет задать позже.

— В чем проблема, Ойкава-сан?

Ойкава складывает руки на коленях. 

— У меня есть старая травма, которая в последнее время не дает мне покоя. Я уверен, что это ерунда, но я подумал, что кто-нибудь посмотрит на это, — он говорит беззаботно и лениво, но Суга замечает намек на беспокойство в его голосе. Он еще раз заглядывает в свою папку.   
— Это будет ваше правое колено, верно?

Ойкава кивает. Суга делает шаг вперед и начинает осмотр, руки в перчатках нежно касаются слегка воспаленной мышцы.

— Не случилось ли в последнее время чего-нибудь, что могло бы усугубить травму?

Ойкава фыркает: 

— Нет.  
— Вы уверены?  
— Должно быть, я просто немного напряг его, — он произносит эти слова так твердо, как только может, словно хочет, чтобы они были правдой.  
— Хм, — оставшуюся часть встречи Суга продолжает по-деловому, объясняя каждый шаг того, что он делает и как он это делает. Ойкава не похож на пациента, которого нужно успокаивать во время осмотра, но он все же немного расслабляется перед лицом верного ухода Суги. — Я не думаю, что вам есть о чем беспокоиться, — наконец говорит Суга, снимая перчатки, чтобы сделать пометку в карте Ойкавы. — Вы можете сделать сканирование на месте, я рекомендую это просто для уверенности. Но в остальном просто убедитесь, что вы не слишком напрягаете колено, и все будет в порядке.

Ойкава моргает, глядя на Сугу, словно пытаясь понять его мотив. 

— Вы всегда такой... _бодрый_?..

Суга смеется: 

— Это был комплимент, Ойкава-сан?

Тот демонстративно морщится:

— Нет, — говорит он. — Вы мне не нравитесь.

Не так уж часто люди не любят Сугу, и он может принять это близко к сердцу. 

— Я действительно не понимаю, почему.

Ойкава хмурится еще сильнее: 

— Потому что вы каждый день видитесь с Ивой-чаном, обедаете с ним и заставляете его чувствовать себя в этом месте как дома. Это _моя_ работа.

Услышав, как Ойкава произносит это прозвище, Суга вдруг осознает, что это действительно супруг Иваизуми. Он совсем не тот любящий муж или жена, о которых мечтал Суга; он слишком грозен.

— Вы тот, кому он иногда звонит за обедом, не так ли? — спрашивает Суга, вспоминая первый день, когда он встретил Иваизуми. — Он звонит вам, но большую часть времени говорите вы.

Ойкава сидит, скрестив руки на груди, склонив голову набок и глядя на Сугу сверху вниз. 

— Ну и что же?  
— Что ж, я думаю, эти звонки действительно помогают Иваизуми, — серьезно говорит Суга. — Он всегда выглядит более счастливым после разговора с вами.  
— Не пытайтесь льстить мне, — говорит Ойкава, и это даже смешно, каким пугающим он может быть даже в бесцветном больничном халате в пустой смотровой комнате.  
— Я не пытаюсь, — честно отвечает Суга. — Я просто думаю, что совершенно очевидно, как сильно ваш муж любит вас.

На высоких скулах Ойкавы расцветает румянец. 

— Вам действительно не следует говорить о вещах, которых вы не понимаете, доктор-бодрячок, — упрекает он нараспев.

Суга пожимает плечами: 

— Как бы то ни было, я рад, что вы доверяете мне настолько, чтобы я стал вашим врачом, даже если я вам не нравлюсь. И я надеюсь, что ваше колено скоро поправится.

Ойкава прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

— Кстати, об этом... Вам нет нужды рассказывать об этом Иве-чану.  
— А?  
— О моем колене, — уточняет Ойкава, — и об этой встрече. Вообще-то, по его мнению, мы никогда не встречались. Понятно?

Суга еще мгновение смотрит на него, пытаясь оценить ситуацию. Когда он приходит к выводу, уголки его губ приподнимаются.

— Вы действительно заботитесь о нем, не так ли? — мягко спрашивает он. — Вы же не хотите его беспокоить.

Ойкава снова фыркает, поднимаясь со смотрового стола и поворачиваясь, чтобы надеть костюм, висящий на другом стуле. 

— Не испытывайте судьбу, — раздраженно бормочет он.  
— Не буду, — заверяет его Суга.

К сожалению, он не уверен, что Ойкава подходит для позднего завтрака.  
  


* * *

  
После этого все превращается в рутину. Суга больше не видит Ойкаву в вестибюле, и его работа доходит до того, что он слишком занят, чтобы действительно замечать. Они с Дайчи разговаривают обрывками и мгновениями, но никогда не настолько долго, чтобы завязать настоящий разговор, и Суга каждый вечер возвращается домой в пустую постель и в измученный сон без сновидений.

Однако Иваизуми стал привычной и устоявшейся частью больницы. Он кивает Суге, когда видит его в коридорах, и устраивается обедать с ним, Мисаки и другими все чаще и чаще.

Как раз в тот момент, когда Суга думает, что сможет пережить последнюю неделю командировки Дайчи, все становится еще хуже. Он проходит мимо одного из докторских шезлонгов, когда Куроо останавливает его, отводя в сторону.

— Ты сегодня разговаривал с Иваизуми? — спрашивает он, и на этот раз он не щеголяет со своей привычной чеширской улыбкой. Суга видит лицо, которое и делает Куроо таким хорошим психиатром: беспокойство в его золоченых глазах.  
— Нет?..  
— Он потерял пациента в операционной, — говорит Куроо старательно нейтральным голосом — это то расстояние, которое они все должны поддерживать со своими пациентами; иначе те ни за что не выдержат. — Она была... очень молодой. Не думаю, что он воспринял это _спокойно_.  
— Понятно... — говорит Суга, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным. — Я попробую поговорить с ним.

Куроо хлопает Сугу по плечу, прежде чем двинуться дальше, и Суга делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем пробраться в зал.

Комната в основном пуста. Пурпурные плисовые диваны придвинуты к стене, а брошенный пластиковый стаканчик с кофе балансирует на стопке журналов на одном из стеклянных журнальных столиков. Иваизуми сидит в углу комнаты, подтянув колени к груди, с непроницаемым выражением лица.

Суга осторожно садится напротив него. 

— Не хочешь поговорить об этом? — тихо спрашивает он. Иваизуми качает головой. Его карие остекленевшие глаза широко раскрыты, как будто он действительно ничего не видит вокруг себя. — Я уверен, что ты сделал все, что мог...  
— Суга, — грубо прерывает Иваизуми. — Я ценю это. Но, пожалуйста. Не надо.

Суга кивает, поднимаясь на ноги. Несмотря на то, что он и Иваизуми становятся лучшими друзьями, они все еще не достигли той точки, когда Иваизуми комфортно чувствовать себя эмоционально уязвимым перед ним. В конце концов, они знакомы всего несколько недель.

Но прямо сейчас Иваизуми определенно кто-то нужен.

Суга выходит из комнаты и возвращается в свой кабинет, чтобы просмотреть файлы пациентов. И на одном из них, в частности, он находит номер мобильного телефона, указанный в качестве основной формы контакта.

_Я уверен, что вы очень заняты, Ойкава-сан. Но я думаю, вам нужно приехать в больницу. Иваизуми нуждается в вас._   
_Кстати, это доктор Сугавара._

Суга передает на стойку регистрации, чтобы они послали Ойкаву наверх, если он придет. Затем он возвращается в зал, садится на несколько диванов подальше от Иваизуми, чтобы быть там, если он понадобится.

Через полчаса в комнату врывается Ойкава. На нем не было пиджака, а манжеты его белой рубашки испачканы чернилами. Он дико озирается по сторонам, а затем замечает Иваизуми, все еще сидящего в той же позе. Он быстрыми шагами пересекает комнату и опускается на колени перед мужем.

— Ива-чан? — тихо спрашивает он. — Что случилось?

Это занимает некоторое мгновение, но тут Иваизуми поднимает глаза. Слезы застилают его ресницы, когда он моргает и замечает присутствие Ойкавы.

— Тоору?.. — его голос тяжел от непролитых слез.  
— Тс-с, — говорит Ойкава. — Я здесь.

Иваизуми рванулся вперед, и Ойкава перехватывает его. Он сдвигается так, чтобы они с Иваизуми сидели на диване, Иваизуми прижимается к Ойкаве, а Ойкава держит Иваизуми в крепких объятиях.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Ойкава. — Я здесь, я здесь.

Затем Иваизуми начинает всхлипывать. Слезы сотрясают все его тело, как землетрясение, разрывающее земную кору. Он бормочет что-то в изгиб шеи Ойкавы, но Ойкава лишь притягивает его ближе, крепче прижимая к себе.

— Не говори так, — строго говорит он. — Ты потрясающий врач, Ива-чан.  
— ...нет, — Иваизуми отстраняется, чтобы сказать. — Я не мог... я не...   
— Ты _потрясающий_ , — яростно говорит Ойкава. — И ничто из того, что произошло сегодня, этого не меняет. Я так сильно люблю тебя, Ива-чан.

Иваизуми снова начинает плакать, и Ойкава терпеливо держит его. Суга выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы уйти: атмосфера была слишком интимной, чтобы он мог нарушать ее.

В тот вечер на его телефоне вспыхивает новое сообщение:

_Спасибо, что дали мне знать, доктор-бодрячок.  
  
_

* * *

  
— Ты свободен в пятницу? — спрашивает Суга, балансируя телефоном, пока идет по улице к больнице.  
— Да, — отвечает голос Асахи, — но я не уверен, что хочу идти на твою вечеринку.  
— Это еще почему? — возмущенно спрашивает Суга.  
— Потому что ты не хочешь идти со мной завтракать, — печально говорит Асахи.  
— О боже, — стонет Суга, — это не то, что я имел в виду.  
— А я думаю, что это, — говорит Асахи, и он может либо поддразнивать, либо искренне расстраиваться. С ним трудно знать наверняка. — По крайней мере, по словам Дайчи...  
— Это его вечеринка по случаю возвращения домой, — ворчит Суга. — Если ты все еще поддерживаешь с ним отношения, прекрати ныть и отвечай.

Асахи смеется на другом конце провода, тепло и знакомо: 

— Конечно, я иду, Суга.  
— Отлично, — говорит Суга, — потому что я приглашаю своих новых друзей и хочу, чтобы ты тоже с ними познакомился.  
  


* * *

  
Это не занимает много времени для ресторана, чтобы наполниться минимально контролируемым хаосом: Мисаки сидит в углу с тарелкой барбекю, Терушима вертится вокруг нее, пока она не срывается и не приказывает ему принести еще выпить. Суга видит, как он убегает, и смеется. Шимизу смешивается с Яку и Куроо, а её маленькая подружка пытается завести светскую беседу с Кенмой. Ноя порхает от стола к столу, вспышка цвета и смех гремят, как гром, куда бы он ни пошел. Асахи следует за ним, потягивая свой напиток и становясь все более расслабленным и, следовательно, все более общительным по мере того, как ночь продолжается.

— Тебе не обязательно было делать все это, — говорит Дайчи и подходит к Суге сзади, обнимая его за талию и кладя подбородок на плечо. — Я бы с удовольствием остался сегодня дома.  
— О, мы остаемся дома до конца выходных, — сообщает ему Суга, поворачиваясь в объятиях Дайчи, чтобы положить ладони на его широкие плечи. — Тебе запрещается выходить из квартиры. Я тебя похищаю.

Дайчи ухмыляется, на его щеках появляется румянец. 

— Разве это похищение, если я соглашаюсь?  
— М-м, я не знаю, — Суга тянется, целуя Дайчи в подбородок, а затем в губы, мягко и медленно. Они целовались, наверное, раз двадцать с тех пор, как самолет Дайчи приземлился сегодня утром, но Суга наслаждается каждым из них.  
— Вау. Так держать, доктор-бодрячок! — голос мелодичный и дразнящий. Суга узнает его где угодно. Он и Дайчи поворачиваются к двери, в которую только что вошли Иваизуми и Ойкава.

Суга впервые видит Ойкаву в чем-то, кроме безупречного костюма или больничного халата. Его джинсы слишком узкие, выстиранные и искусно порванные на коленях. На нем свободная белая футболка с графическим рисунком и мешковатый кардиган цвета вереска.… В общем, немного занудно. Он хорошо выглядит, что также несправедливо, но эстетика действительно очеловечивает его (лишь немного). Как и то, как он крепко держит Иваизуми за руку, втягивая его в комнату.

Иваизуми, одетый в черную джинсовую куртку и футболку с названием группы, о которой Суга никогда не слышал, слегка смущенно подходит к Дайчи и Суге.

— Не обращайте на него внимания, — ворчит он, притягивая Ойкаву ближе к столу Мисаки. — Он не следит за выражениями.  
— Ива-чан, — хнычет Ойкава. — Конечно, слежу. Я просто думаю, что мы должны ценить таинственного красивого бойфренда, который действительно существует!

Суга не может удержаться от смеха. 

— Рад видеть вас обоих, — говорит он. — Спасибо, что пришли. Это Савамура Дайчи.  
— Иваизуми, — представился хирург, протягивая руку. Дайчи добродушно смеется, когда они пожимают друг другу руки, но Суга замечает, что двое мужчин оценивают друг друга, крепко сжимая ладони, чтобы оценить силу друг друга.  
— Никаких новых приятелей по спортзалу! — прошипел Суга на ухо Дайчи.  
— Рад наконец-то познакомиться, — говорит Дайчи Иваизуми, прежде чем повернуться к Ойкаве. — А вы, должно быть...  
— Ойкава Тоору, — Ойкава одаривает Дайчи той же расчетливой улыбкой, что и в первые несколько раз, когда Суга видел его, — не совсем искренней, как маска, под которой шестеренки его мозга работают сверхурочно. Суга задается вопросом: так ли он ведет себя со всеми, кого встречает впервые? Это должно быть очень утомительно.  
— Что ж, заходите, — говорит Суга, подталкивая их обоих к буфету и бару. — Выпейте чего-нибудь, поешьте. Я познакомлю вас со всеми.

Час спустя Дайчи был загнан в угол в одностороннем разговоре с Терушимой, а Суга сидел за столом с Иваизуми, Ойкавой, Мисаки и Асахи. Иваизуми допивает третью кружку пива, а Ойкава сидит чуть поодаль от него, ведя беседу.

— Так чем же именно ты занимаешься? — спрашивает Яку, щурясь на него.  
— Я юрист, — говорит Ойкава, как будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире. — Моя фирма фактически выступает адвокатом вашей больницы, — он стряхивает воображаемую пушинку с рукава, хотя на нем свитер, а не дорогой пиджак.  
— Так вот почему ты все время слоняешься вокруг? — недоверчиво спрашивает Суга.

Ойкава дуется на него, задирая подбородок и глядя на стол сквозь густые ресницы. 

— Я всего лишь партнер, — говорит он драматично, как будто кто-то сможет поверить, что он не будет управлять этим местом через несколько лет. — Меня, как и всех остальных, посылают на бумажные поставки. Но это выгодно, потому что я могу доставить обед Иве-чану.

Иваизуми закатывает глаза: 

— Просто подождите, — говорит он сидящим за столом, — этот парень планирует враждебный захват. К тому времени, когда нам всем исполнится тридцать пять, он уже будет руководить советом директоров.  
— Ты должен заключить союз с Сугой, — говорит Яку театральным шепотом Ойкаве. — Он может заниматься медицинской стороной, а ты — юридической. Союз, заключенный на... ну, наверное, не на небесах, зная вас обоих.

Ойкава смеется, бархатисто и глубоко. 

— Что скажете, доктор-бодрячок? Должны ли мы создать партнерство?  
— Разве тебе не должны нравиться люди, с которыми ты сотрудничаешь? — лукаво спрашивает Суга, приподнимая бровь.

Ойкава фыркает: 

— Может быть, ты растешь в моих глазах.

Суга думает, что он может оценить намек на вызов, скрывающийся в глубоких глазах Ойкавы.

В конце концов гости отходят от барбекю и начинают пить всерьез. Терушима бросает вызов любому, кто будет стоять неподвижно больше, чем на мгновение, пока в конечном итоге ему не надирают зад Мисаки, Шимизу и Яку. Мисаки качает головой и провожает Терушиму до такси, когда он начинает терять сознание, говоря, что она благополучно проводит его домой. Яку, Куроо и Кенма уходят вскоре после этого. Куроо опирается большей частью своего веса на плечи Кенмы, а Кенма смотрит на него сквозь свои длинные волосы.

Теперь Шимизу и ее подруга тихо беседуют с Асахи, когда Ноя кладет голову на колени своего парня, а Асахи нежно расчесывает пальцами его растрепанные волосы. Суга стоит в стороне, наблюдая за столом, от которого не отошли Иваизуми и Ойкава. Это... поучительный опыт.

Суга уже не помнит, сколько они выпили вместе. Вероятно, больше, чем немного, потому что прямо сейчас Ойкава забирается на колени Иваизуми, и Иваизуми не делает ничего, чтобы остановить его. Ойкава обвивает руками шею Иваизуми, его движения гибки и грациозны, учитывая, насколько он пьян.

— Хаджиме, — пытается прошептать Ойкава на ухо Иваизуми, но его голос все же слышен. — Я так по тебе скучаю.

Иваизуми поднимает руки к бедрам Ойкавы, прижимая его к себе. 

— Не говори глупостей, — бормочет он. — Я прямо здесь.  
— Но я все еще скучаю по тебе, — настаивает Ойкава.

Иваизуми испускает многострадальный вздох, а затем крепко целует Ойкаву в губы. Ойкава слегка задыхается, прежде чем всерьез ответить на поцелуй. Их движения почти граничат с похотью, и Суга оглядывается вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь еще, на чем можно было бы сосредоточиться.

Дайчи снова обхватывает его за талию и притягивает к себе. 

— Вот, — шепчет он на ухо Суге, — кого ты хочешь пригласить на завтрак.

Суга рассмеялся. 

— Оставь их в покое. Они занятые молодые профессионалы, у которых не хватает времени, чтобы провести его с любимым человеком.  
— Это трагедия, — глубокомысленно говорит Дайчи, целуя Сугу в кончик носа. — Может быть, нам следует взять пример с них и не тратить время попусту?

Позади них кто-то откашливается. Суга и Дайчи виновато оборачиваются и видят, что Асахи смотрит на них, приподняв одну бровь.

— Я собираюсь... мы собираемся... — он качает головой и смеется. Он жестом показывает назад, где его ждут Шимизу и остальные. — Мы вчетвером поедем в одном такси. С остальными все будет в порядке?  
— Давайте, — говорит Дайчи, на мгновение отстраняясь от Суги, чтобы похлопать Асахи по спине. — Мы позаботимся о молодоженах вон там.

Это требует некоторого маневрирования, но каким-то образом Дайчи удается поймать такси, и Иваизуми в достаточно сознательном состоянии, чтобы сказать водителю свой адрес, прежде чем они вчетвером забираются на заднее сиденье.

Ойкава тут же прижимается к Иваизуми, покрывая лицо мужа влажными поцелуями, а Иваизуми пытается сдержать улыбку.

Суга не чувствует смущения, потому что ему тоже тепло, он пьян и заключен в объятия любимого человека.

Они высаживают Иваидзуми и Ойкаву у их дома, а затем снова садятся в такси и едут домой. Суга и Дайчи, шатаясь, поднимаются по лестнице, и Суга слегка отстает, пока Дайчи отпирает дверь.

Они вернулись еще днем, после того как Дайчи приехал из аэропорта. Но сейчас, переступая порог с намерением остаться, они чувствуют себя по-другому.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — говорит Суга, целуя Дайчи в щеку.  
— Я дома, — говорит Дайчи, и его иногда суровое лицо озаряется теплой, довольной улыбкой.

Когда они уже лежат в постели, Дайчи берет руку Суги и проводит большим пальцем по его костяшкам.

— Твои мистер и миссис Иваизуми действительно что-то, — смеется он.  
— Я думаю, что они в основном хорошие люди, — сонно говорит Суга. — Возможно.  
— Я думаю, у них, вероятно, правильное представление об этом.  
— Хм?  
— Ты же знаешь. Свадьба.

Суга садится, щурясь на Дайчи в тусклом свете:

— Что?

Дайчи наклоняется вперед, прижимая их лбы друг к другу. 

— Скоро я спрошу тебя как следует. Но я действительно хочу, чтобы ты вышел за меня замуж, Коши.

Суга начинает смеяться, и у него кружится голова, прежде чем он толкает Дайчи на кровать и целует его всерьез.  
  


* * *

  
На следующей неделе Суга спускается в вестибюль больницы, когда двери раздвигаются и появляется Ойкава, изысканно одетый и громко разговаривающий по мобильному телефону.

— Нет, Тобио-чан, я сегодня не работаю до обеда, — вздыхает он, потирая виски. — Ты ведь можешь справиться с этим в течение часа, не так ли? Такой способный гений, как ты?

Тот, кто на другом конце провода, отвечает отрывисто, и Ойкава закатывает глаза.

— Тогда разбуди Куними-чана и попроси его помочь тебе, — говорит Ойкава. — Я не вернусь раньше, чем через час, — вскоре он кладет трубку и, заметив Сугу, машет ему рукой. — Стажеры, — говорит он, как будто это все объясняет.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? Неужели Иваизуми опять забыл свой обед?  
— Ну, вообще-то... — застенчиво бормочет Ойкава, когда двери лифта открываются и из него выходит Иваизуми. — Ива-чан! Ты готов пойти на обед?

Иваизуми, по-прежнему одетый в джинсовую куртку, пересекает вестибюль быстрыми шагами, чтобы встать рядом с Ойкавой. 

— М-м-м, да, — говорит он, — но ты уверен, что сможешь найти время?  
— Конечно, — величественно отвечает Ойкава. — Кроме того, мы не можем позволить доктору-бодрячку победить нас! Савамура-кун говорит, что они обедают два раза в неделю. Два раза в неделю, Ива-чан!  
— Ладно-ладно, — Иваизуми качает головой. — Пока, Суга. Мы еще вернемся.  
— И мы, конечно, увидимся за завтраком в воскресенье, — добавляет Ойкава.

Суга отмахивается от них, улыбаясь про себя, когда видит, как Ойкава и Иваизуми переплетают пальцы, выходя из здания.


End file.
